Greedo
Greedo is the son of Greedo the III and a Rodian bounty hunter. Although his father had been an esteemed hunter, and the chief rival of Shao Kahn, the younger Greedo knew little of his father's work, but decide he would join up with Shao Kahn instead after Greedo the III's death. Biography Greedo was born on Rodia within the ranks of the persecuted Tetsu Clan. His father, Greedo the III, was a well-known bounty hunter whose successes made his family very wealthy. A rival, Shao Kahn, conqueror of Worlds, targeted the Tetsus, brutally murdering the third Greedo and merging their planet, Rodia with his planet, Outworld. His pregnant wife, Neela, took her two-years-old son and father's namesake, along with around two hundred Rodians, and fled the planet. Settling on a remote jungle planet - Edenia, the refugees began to rebuild their lives. A pact was made between the clan elders to never tell the children of their violent past. Young Greedo spent thirteen years on that planet. It was the only life he knew; the tall trees, the water, and the endless days of play. The clan elders were careful to keep details of their past hidden, though Greedo often overheard such discussions. The terminology used was unfamiliar to him, as the isolation of refugee life did not expose him to otherwise commonplace things such as the galactic empire, starships, and bounty hunters. His imagination would have continued to run wild until the day when he discovered clues to another life beyond the jungle. Fifteen years old Greedo walked deep into the jungle, away from his small village and to a hidden cavern. Within the cavern were three large silver ships, sitting silently in the darkness. A sense of familiarity was stirred, though Greedo could not attach a memory to it. However, it was enough for him to want to know more. That night after coming home, Greedo asked his mother about the hidden ships. Neela was hesitant at first to divulge such information, lamenting that "Nok loves the past too much", but she gave in, seeing that her son was not about to let his discovery go. Greedo was told only the details his mother felt were relevant to that discussion, including the Tetsu Clan wars and the murder of his father. A month and a day passed when the Tetsu Clan was finally tracked down by Shao Kahn's bounty hunter, 4-LOM. In a flurry of activity, LOM's robotic warriors descended on the hapless population, killing a number and dispersing the rest. Greedo and Neela barely escaped the carnage and fled into the dense jungle, regrouping with Neela's brothers, Nok and Teeku. Nok explained why he had been visiting the ships as he was maintaining them in preparation for the event that the clan would need to evacuate. That day had arrived. The panic-stricken Tetsu Rodians hurried to board the three ships as their pursuers tracked them through the jungle. One of the ships was destroyed before it could close its hatch. Greedo's family and the surviving twenty Tetsus that came with them, however, escaped in the Radion, making the pre-programmed jump to Orderworld, where they hoped to be lost within the myriad of freighter and shuttle traffic that flocked around the heavily-populated planet. It was in Level 88 of the sector that the refugees began their new lives. For young Greedo, the transition presented a whole new universe of excitement. Meeting young Farquaad In a nice scene it is revealed that as a child (around 9 years old, back on Edenia) he sexually abused a young Lord Farquaad because he believed of Farqauaad cheating a WWE match and had to pay the price. Raiden broke up the fight and Farquaad ran off. He then talked to Greedo and told him to stop "touching Farquaad on his dik and s and stop spanking him", Greedo agreed and said he will stop his perverted ways and go to an 'anti-fapping school'. Greedo succeeded in the 'school' and stopped being a perv and lived like an educated person. Working for Kahn During the wars between Earth warriors and Shao Kahn, Greedo was a bounty hunter stationed on planet Outworld, of course. At some point, Greedo was hired by Kahn's General Reiko to kidnap Che Amanwe and Chi Eekway, who were the daughters of Eric N. Papanoida, the newly elected chairman of the planet of Seido after the death of the previous chairman. The reason for the kidnappings was to force Pantora into leaving the Seidan Guardsmen and join Kahn's Army along with the Army of Darkness due to his might. Greedo and his fellow mercenaries were successful in kidnapping both daughters. Greedo held Che Amanwe hostage in Starlight's Village on Outworld while he incarcerated Chi Eekway on board the trade federation ship blockading Pantora. Chairman Eric Papanoida and his son and oldest child Ion Papanoida tracked Greedo down to Outworld in Shao Kahn's Castle and the Chairman forced him to reveal the location of his daughters. Greedo took Eric and Ion to Starlight's village and led them to the house where Che Amanwe was held. Upon arrival, Greedo betrayed the Pantorans and his followers opened fire on them. The Pantorans were successful in rescuing the Chairman's daughter and defeating the mercenaries, but Greedo escaped. Meanwhile, Sumo wrestler Ma tako ko Jama and his buddy Jay Soon rescued Eekway and forced the Kahn men to cease the blockade. Failed assassination on Heroes In 1971, master Bo' Rai Cho and Liu Kang, under the disguise of Outworld Ambassadors, are sent to negotiate with Rodman who is in charge of Hell's Factory. Unbeknownst to Bo' is that Greedo was secretly serving Lord Shinnok, and he tried to kill the two. Bo' Rai Cho and Liu escaped and sneak onto a warship, ready to strike the planet, Edenia. On Edenia, several Tarkatans attack the jungle outside the city of Norshteck and Bo' Rai Cho and Liu are caught in the middle of it. Bo' saves an Edenian Prince called Rain and he becomes grateful for the deed. Bo' has Rain take them to the Redden city to speak with their high council. Greedo reports his failure to Lord Shinnok, and Shinnok punishes him by making him bite his own hand. Hunting down Solo Greedo thought he would become a great king, learning from a Kahn as his "master." Soon enough, though, he started to regret his decision when the Kahn men attacked the rebels in 1981. Greendo hunted down a criminal by name of Han Solo for the bounty Jabba the Hutt placed on his head after the smuggler dropped a large shipment of illicit cargo owned by the Hutt to avoid arrest. He challenged Solo at the Starlight's Village Cantina, where, threatening Solo with his gun, he demanded that he pay the money to Jabba, or to Greedo himself, or hand over the ship, maybe. When Solo replied that he would rather die than give up his ship, Greed announced that that was something he had been looking forward to for a long time but Solo shot Greedo injured from beneath the table with his readily prepared blaster, and fled the cantina. Greedo was put to hospital soon after, and survived the wound and was back as good as new. Joining Kotal Months after Shao Kahn was imprisoned in space by Raiden, Rodman watched as the Rodian members argued among themselves on the eve of Outworld's invasion. Greed refused to participate in the discussion, knowing it was too late, and for some reason when the Thunder God Raiden arrived with his lambs Liu Kang and Kung Lao (probably to confront Mileena or similar), Greed did not flee from the thunder God and stood his ground. When Raiden demanded to know if he was one of the few Rodians left, Rodman declared himself his humble servant and knelt before the thunder god, though in truth Greed hated the God but lied to spare himself from his people's fate as a slave. Greedo found shelter in Raven's shadow and observed his dealings with the film director Johnny Cage. Greedo contemplated freeing himself but had nowhere to go, choosing to serve Shao Kahn's daughter, Mileena, the new empress of Outworld. Mileena's first act to test Greendo's loyalty was to force him to kiss her s. Greedo declined and instead beat a nearby tarkatan up, left him badly scarred, and earned her loyalty for his fighting skills. Greedo later observed Kotal's knee attack and when he saw Reptile take a blow for Kotal in a true act of loyalty, Rodman realised that Kotal would lead with respect as opposed to Shao Kahn and Mileena's acts of terror and chose to side with him, truly respecting Kotal for his actions. But even as of today, Greedo is still working for the Never Never Land, secretly but discretely. Personality and traits As a boy, Green Guy was noted for his temper and tendency to pick fights with others, which his friend Anaconda warned would lead to trouble. Greedo told him to "fah off", though. Later in adulthood, the bounty hunter was overconfident and slow on the uptake, but something of an awesome shot with a blaster. He thought highly of himself as a "big time" bounty hunter due to his employment to Jabba the Hutt, though others saw him as unremarkable. He is a frequent customer of the Starlight's Village Cantina, considering it his base of operations and preferred venue for death deals. He is known for being quite lucky, and that proves true for the main time of his life. He is also a gambler at the said cantina, playing crabs games like poker, blackjack and liar's dice. Trivia *Though not confirmed, it is possible Greedo hangs out with Jawas when in his free time and even protects them from nearby threats. *Greedo, like other Rodians, speaks in English, however he has been known to speak in his native tongue a lot more than most other Rodians do. Bar Fight & Escape Here you will see how Greedo started a bar fight on Tatooine to save his as from the "Trade Federation" as a couple of "Gunray's men" wanted back their daughter. Gallery Greedo.jpg|Greedo staring at camera. Greedo_art.jpg|Amazing drawing of the bounty hunter. Greedo_at_table.jpg|Greendo is surprised he has such a big-s hand. Greedo_kid.jpg|Greedy alien as a kid. Greedo_face.jpg|In this pic, Greedo looks disturbing. Greedo_lego.jpg|Greedo in lego. Greedo's_gun.jpg|"Bye, bye, modapaka!" Greedo eyes.jpeg|Greedo at the cantina. Category:Greedy Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:MK Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Rich People Category:Cute people Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Old Farts Category:Lawful Evil Category:Gamblers